You can't!
by Grace-1997
Summary: What if at the wedding (I do it up) , Cece and Ty really kissed? Why did they really kiss and what will especially a long brown haired skater boy think? Is Rocky angry, about her best friend and her brother kissing? Is Logan jealous and what will he do? (Cogan One Shot! :D ) I don't own anything!


**Hay guys! :D I actually wanted to write this last year (more or less one day ago :D) but i didn't have time, so you get it now! :D**

**It is an One Shot out of some idea at the SIU wiki with Electricgirl and sorry for the long wait but i hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**I don't exactly know the dialogue of the wedding word by word anymore but i hope, that you guys still like it!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Summary:**

**What if at the wedding, Cece and Ty really kissed? Why did they really kiss and what will especially a long brown haired skater boy think? Is Rocky angry, about her best friend and her brother kissing? ****Is Logan jealous and what will he do?**

* * *

**At the wedding  
**

**No One's POV:**

''I can't believe, that you kissed my step- brother!'' Cece exclaimed shocked and hurt to her best friend Rocky Blue.

How could she kiss Logan? That was unbelievable!

Said person stopped at the end of the wedding-room and wanted to listen to the conversation.

Why was Cece so angry about it?

Rocky looked guilty back at her best friend.

She regretted it herself to kiss him.

It was stupid. She didn't even feel that much for the skater boy.

Sure, he was cute but not more. Besides... Never mind.

Trying to lighten the mood, Rocky said, ''Well, good news. He's not going to be your step- brother anymore!''

Well, that didn't really help. Cece still looked really angry.

The red head told her, ''You should've at least told me!''

Even, if that wouldn't have made it much better.

How could she kiss Logan?

That was the question, that was running through her mind, all the time now.

Rocky sighed and replied, ''I'm sorry okay?!''

Cece turns up her nose, quickly trying to find a pay back and then she smirks and told Rocky, ''Well,... I guess we're even now.''

Rocky looked at her confused.

What did she mean by that?

Well, but she wasn't the only one confused.

Cece's mom and dad, Flynn, Ty, Deuce, Tinka...

All are looking confused at Cece and Cece just smirks.

''What do you mean by that?'' Rocky questioned her, still totally confused.

''I kissed your brother, too.'' Cece stated and you could see the mouths of most of the people in the room, going wide open and Rocky suddenly gets angry.

That had to be a joke. Cece and Ty?

Cece just looked at Ty, who seemed to get the message and Rocky asked in shock and anger, ''Y- you kissed Ty?! When?''

Her best friend replied, happy to annoy her after what she did, ''Right now!''

She walked up to Ty, who didn't really mind, since he also wanted to annoy the two.

He stood up and Cece and him kissed.

The eyes of the audience went wide.

Especially the ones of Logan and Rocky.

Logan looked shocked at the two and then to Rocky, who was angry and at the same time shocked.

Her best friend and her brother? What the heck?

As they broke apart after 7 seconds, Cece looked out of victory and everybody just sat there, still shocked.

**After the wedding**

**Cece's POV:  
**

I just had explained to Rocky, what the real reason of Ty and me kissing was for the millionth time and she finally calmed down.

She cried at me and meant, what of a best friend I was, even though she wasn't better!

Well and mine action was just a pay back.

It really wasn't necessary to be like this, from her.

I would never start something with her brother!

The kiss was okay but I didn't feel anything and that also won't change anytime soon.

Well, but I still couldn't believe that she kissed Logan.

That was just so creepy and...

I groaned and sat down on a bench before the wedding - room, trying to contain my thoughts.

We wanted to eat the cake soon but I didn't really have appetite at the moment because of the whole thing.

I sighed, as Ty came around the corner.

I smiled at him. I was glad, that he played along, to annoy Logan and Rocky.

Those two really made me furious, with what they did.

Well, because...

I kinda maybe have a little crush on Logan and he's in love with my best friend!

That wasn't fair!

''Hey red.'' He greeted me and sat down to me.

''Thanks for helping me. I mean-'' I told him honest and he grinned.

''You weren't the only one, who wanted to give them a pay back . Besides, i don't want him, to be together with my sister. He isn't the right one for her.'' He cut me off and i smiled weakly at him.

I just wanted to say more, as Logan came around the corner, totally stressed, but still good looking.

What was wrong with that guy?

Shouldn't he be on the honeymoon with his dad or making out with Rocky somewhere?

Oh , right. Rocky said, that she didn't want to come together with him.

''Cece! Ty! You guys can't come together!'' He told us and I looked confused at him.

Ty and I stood up and looked at each other, trying to not burst out in to laughter.

Even if would be together, why would it interest him?

Did he...? No way.

''What is so funny?'' Logan asked annoyed.

Now, I really had to laugh and Ty replied to him, ''Dude, we never were together. ''

Now , we bursted out in to laughter and Logan went bright red.

Okay, something was really wrong with this.

Why was he like that?

Ty asked him my unspoken question, ''Why does it even interest you, if we're together or not?''

**Logan's POV:**

Then Ty asked me the question, I wished, not to hear, ''Why does it even interest you, if we're together or not?''

To say the truth...

I wasn't in love with Rocky.

She was nice and everything but I had my eyes on someone else.

I'm in love with Cece and she couldn't come together with Ty!

Well, she wasn't but now I really made a fool out of myself.

They laughed hard about my stupidness and they had all rights to do that, after what I just did and said.

Now I needed a good excuse.

''It doesn't. '' I replied quick, not really convincingly.

Well, I wasn't the best one in lying.

Ty raised an eyebrow at me and Cece also looked confused at me with her beautiful caramel eyes.

Then Ty turned to Cece and took her hands.

What the heck?

Ty then asked Cece, '' Well, in that case... Cece... Do you want to go out with me?''

PLEASE What?

Was he kidding me?

He really just asked Cece out?

She smiled at him and then replied, ''I'd love, to.''

My eyes went wide and then they started leaning in.

I had to do something!

They couldn't kiss again!

One time was already bad enough and I couldn't see that again!

Besides, they just said, that they didn't want something from each other, right?

Well, they only said, that they weren't together.

Their lips were only inches away from each other.

I had to do something.

I cried, ''Stop!''

Cece and Ty broke apart, looking questioning at me.

There was no point in denying anymore.

I wanted Cece and if I didn't say anything, she would come together with Ty.

Well, even though she probably doesn't like me back but I just had to try it.

She couldn't come together with Ty!

''Why did we need to stop?'' Cece asked me with a raised eyebrow.

I sighed and replied, ''It would bother me, if you guys come together.''

Ty smirked at me, probably knowing what I meant but Cece seemed still clueless.

Then he told us, ''I leave you two, to figure that out on your own.'' and walked away.

Cece put her hands on her hips and asked, ''Why would it bother you?''

I sighed. Now or never.

She would probably slap me, but I didn't have anything to loose anymore, anyway.

It was my only chance and I needed to take it.

Rocky knew, that I had feelings for Cece.

That was also, what I told her after the wedding.

She told me to go for Cece and that she didn't have any feelings for me or at least not like that.

We both agreed, that the kiss was a stupid idea.

It really was. Without it, I wouldn't be in such a situation , right now.

Well, but then I'd probably would have never told Cece my feelings.

''Because I am in love with you.'' I replied and Cece's eyes went wide in shock.

I quickly continued, ''I am, since the first time we met and I couldn't see you with Ty. My heart broke as I saw you guys kissing and Rocky and I wouldn't have worked, ever since it was just stupid to kiss her, since I had feelings for you.''

Cece still stood there, shocked.

Say something, Logan.

''Cece, if you d-'' Before I could say more, Cece stood on her toes and crashed her lips to mine, putting her arms around my neck.

My eyes went wide but then shortly after that, shut and I kissed back, putting my arms around her waist.

She really liked me, too.

The kiss was amazing.

Fireworks were exploding everywhere and I didn't want it to end.

As we broke apart after 26 seconds, Cece told me, smiling, ''I could've never come together with Ty since i really love you , too since a really long time.''

I smiled at her and kissed her again.

All doubts for nothing.

She loves me, too.


End file.
